Lucky Strike
by Twiddler83
Summary: *Winner of The Emerging Swan Awards for Best Humor - short story* Edward Cullen is new to the pitching staff of the Cardinals after being pulled up from the minors. Opening day is one of the biggest days of this town. An unexpected spectator gets a surprise she didn't see coming. Lemons M ExB Alt POV's A/H
1. Chapter 1

*waves really big* Hello everyone! Thanks for joining me on another Drabble War ride. I hope you enjoy this one!

Be sure to check out the other authors that are joining in this month and you can check out their stories over at the Drabble War Forum on Facebook.

This is more than likely be my only author note probably until the end.

I hope you enjoy! As always...SM owns twilight and all that white powder they stick on Rob. I however own the plot to this story and sticking Edwards ass in some pinstripes.

So without further delay...shall we continue?

* * *

_**B**_

"Hey Rose, what do you need?" I asked as I sifted through files sitting on my desk waiting for final touches to be done.

With the end of tax season always comes stress, hair pulling, swearing and finally a lot of liquor.

Rosie and I completed college together, being roommates ever since our freshman year.

At first, it was a touch and go relationship.

I was shy, while Rose was quite the wild child.

Where she wanted to party and meet people, I was the sheltered friend.

I was always the wall flower, so there was no point.

Finding out that we were pursing the same career field, it made things easier for the following five years.

She was naturally smart with the untrained ability to read something once and be able to recite it back you, word for word.

I, on the other hand, had to read shit three or four times before it finally sunk in.

The subjects I excelled in she lacked in knowledge and vice versa.

We were a well-oiled machine when it came to the both of us and the way we worked.

Graduating from Washington University with our Masters in Accounting was not an easy task.

But having my best friend with me for the ride, I couldn't ask for anything to be different.

That's why it was a no brainer that when we did graduate, we started our own accounting firm.

Not only are we owners of Hale & Swan LLP, but we are also roomies again.

You would think we would get tired of each-other.

Nope, not so much.

She's my sister from another mister.

* * *

So...what do you all think?

Xoxo Twiddler


	2. Chapter 2

_**B**_

"I need to see you in my office whenever you get a minute." Rose says as I throw the file down on my desk.

"I'll be right there." I say hanging up, making my way out of my office into hers.

Knocking?

Nope.

We grace each other's presence with the power of interruption.

"What did you need Rose? If you ask me to fucking grocery shop again, you can gladly kiss my ass!" I say turning to shut the door.

"Yeah, no. Sorry, but I'll never make that mistake again. I didn't shit right for a week after you went shopping the last time thank you very much. You and that fucking Whole Foods store," she says shaking her head. "All natural my ass, Bells. It was not normal the way by body reacted to that shit."

I laugh thinking back to a couple weeks ago.

Yeah, shits still funny.

Ha ha! Shit.

"Anyways," she starts by wiping the grimace off her face, "I got two tickets to the Cardinals opening game Friday. Plus, you know how we always shut down anyways because this place is a cluster fuck on that day. So, you're coming with me."

Yes, having our office downtown is awesome and all, but the fact that we are a matter of blocks from Busch Stadium and the days of the week that are on opening day is horrible.

It's like being a long tailed cat stuck in a room full of rocking chairs.

Scary shit I tell you, scary.

"Um, I thought you were going with Royce…" I start but I can't continue as Rose turns to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

_Oh, fuck me._


	3. Chapter 3

_**B**_

"Yeah, negative ghostwriter. That pattern is empty as of yesterday. He sent over the tickets this morning by his carrier. It's pathetic really. I mean I really don't even enjoy or like the guy. He asked if I would cut him a break on his tax bill this year if he promised me opening day tickets. I, of course being a huge Cardinals fan and all, agreed." She stated as a matter of fact.

Things are currently running through my head. I thought he would be the one that would go with her.

You can tell that he's secretly admired her for a couple years now.

It's not as if the man is completely hideous if you like the sleaze type with hair that looks like it hasn't been touched in a couple weeks.

But hey, to each their own.

"I'm not registering what you're saying Rose. Wouldn't he be the one to go with you?" I ask to try and see if I can reason with her because Isabella Marie Swan does not do sports.

No and's.

No if's.

And definitely no but's about it.

She laughs, "I never said I was going to go with him. He stated he would get me opening day tickets, never mentioning that he was to be the one using the other ticket," shrugging as she continues. "That ticket, my friend, is going to be used by you and you only."

"Fucking great Rose! You know I hate sports," pausing to think carefully about my next few choice words, "it would be boring to take me. I'm not into shit like you are. I can get hurt just watching sports on TV, let alone being at one. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Bullshit. You're going! Plus, I have a feeling that you're going to be into baseball asses just like I am." Rose states pushing me to accept the offer.


	4. Chapter 4

_****_Let's meet Edward...shall we?

* * *

_**E**_

Finally making my way to the big leagues is something that still hasn't hit me yet.

Yes, going to Florida to train with the Cardinals after finally being pulled up from the minors is a feat in itself.

Being drafted by them my senior year of college was an achievement in its own right.

It doesn't happen to everyone, and it came as a shock.

To play professionally has always been a dream of mine, but to finally achieve it…

No words I tell you.

Making it to the majors at the ripe age of twenty-six is seriously nothing to bat an eyelash at either.

The rents are proud of me even though they don't like me being that far away from home.

Home is Chicago.

Saint Louis is a pivot point.

I could be traded at any time due to becoming a free agent at the end of this year.

My dad would have loved for me to become a Cubby.

I love Chicago, but the Cubs fucking suck.

No pun attended.

The guys on the team have been helpful, especially Emmett McCarty.

He's the catcher on the Cards, and a damn good one at that.

He helped me find my loft off of Washington when I had no place to move to after being transferred from Springfield.

He lives across the hall from me, and to be honest, sometimes it sucks.

Just like right now as he comes bursting through my damn door.


	5. Chapter 5

_****_Your reviews are fantastic...thank you so much and I'm trying to reply to them as quick as I can!

* * *

_**E**_

"M to the C to the Carthy is here mother fucker!" he shouts as he busts through my front door.

"Ever heard of knocking you douche?" shaking my head at him as I see him veer into the kitchen.

"Nope, ever heard of locking your door? That's a scary thought actually. These Saint Louis fans don't play around dude, you will learn, "as he downs a water bottle.

I laugh at him because I swear he's crazy.

He may be older than me by a few years, but the fucker acts way younger.

Though he's a bit like me.

Single and as Emmett calls it 'and ready to mingle.'

Well I'm not really ready to mingle, but you know.

I've got to keep my head focused right now if I want to earn my spot on the team.

"Are you ready for opening day tomorrow fucker?" he asks as he plops down next to me throwing his feet up on my coffee table.

Taking a deep breath in, "Yeah, just nervous I guess."

"Oh, Eddie turn this shit to Sports Center. Since it replays this shit all day and I wanted you to see something. That's the reason I came over." He reaches for the remote but I'm quicker.

Fucking old fart.

Not really but he's pushing thirty and I like to give him shit.

Finding the channel, I sit and listen to the stats from other games that have had their opening days already.

"Wait for it, wait for it." Emmett says as he's leaning closer to the flat screen.


	6. Chapter 6

_**E**_

Hearing John Anderson's voice filter through the speakers, he starts by talking about the cardinals and our three game series we just finished up with the Houston Astros.

Tomorrow is our own opening day, and it's the first one I will experience here in Saint Louis.

I heard from the other teammates that it's pretty crazy, and one of the biggest ones that are in the country.

Saint Louis is most definitely a baseball town and they show it.

When Johns' voice starts to talk about our pitching staff, I turn my attention to the screen.

"_The St. Louis Cardinals have one of the best pitching staffs in the league, and such a superb rotation means that every day they have a chance to win._

_The Cardinals are coming into this season as the reigning World Series champions, but lost some of the pop in their lineup with the departure of all-time great Albert Pujols._

_This year the pitching staff will have to continue to be on its game if St. Louis is going to make another run at the championship."_

Emmett is bouncing in his seat as the next words are spoken.

"_The starting pitcher for the Cards home opener is Edward Cullen. After being pulled up from the minors at the start of spring training, Cullen shows great promise." _He states as they flash my picture up on the screen.

"_This kid is a natural if you ask me. He's working off of a 2.87 ERA in the minors with twenty-three wins under his belt. He's a triple threat. Not only is he an exceptional pitcher, but he's not too bad in the hitting department either. Having fourteen home runs last year, with at least thirty-five RBI's, it's not something to bat an eyelash at…"_

He continues to speak as I feel as if I have made it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 is fixed...sorry about that!

* * *

_**B**_

Pulling up downtown at eleven-thirty in the afternoon you would think downtown would be the normal hustle and bustle.

That wouldn't be the case today.

Opening day is a complete madhouse.

Hence, this is why we always close the doors to our office on this day.

Because nobody would really be worried about crunching numbers while we hear the screams of fans that line the street.

Finally, after paying a big fat twenty to park, Rose and I make our way to one of her favorite 'watering holes' before the games.

Patty-O's

We walk in and it's like a twilight zone.

There is no place to sit, and feeling like a sardine in a tin can is not my idea of fun.

"Let's get a drink Bella, we got to you get you to loosen up a bit. You can't celebrate opening day until you get your buzz on." She shouts over the music as well as the chit chat surrounding us.

I simply nod as she leads us to the bar. She tells the bartender, two bud lights and hands him the cash.

I take a long pull of my beer as I notice the commotion around me.

It's a sea of red and white in here.

We slowly push our way through the crowd and finally make it to the sidewalk.

"Now, we mingle." She says as she nods her head to the left.

_Woo hoo! Best day ever!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**E**_

Getting to the stadium early is a must for me.

I need to be in my element before the others get here.

Making my way through downtown is a fucking headache.

The amount of people is astounding.

They weren't lying when they said there was nothing like it.

It's barely noon, and already people are bellowing about their beloved Cards with drinks in their hands.

_I wonder how long they've been drinking already._

Making my way past Kilroy's and then thru the intersection that the police has blocked off.

I roll down my window and the cop moves the barricade.

As I start to pass by Patty O's, I notice a blonde haired girl and a beautiful brunette start to make their way past me.

I can't help but look over.

When I look back up to where I'm going, I cannot help but smile.

Pausing and waiting for the gates to open, I take a glance back in my rear-view mirror to see them walking away.

Parking my truck and grabbing my bag, I start making my way into the stadium.

Passing Phil the security guard he wishes me luck on today's game.

I nodthanking him as I walk down the corridor to the locker rooms.

Because I feel as if I'm going to need all the luck I can get.


	9. Chapter 9

_**B**_

We finally found a spot to sit on the patio about two hours ago.

_I swear it doesn't feel like we've been here that long._

Rose left to go to the bathroom a while ago, and still hasn't come back yet.

Knowing I should be a worried friend and always use the buddy system, but I couldn't remove my ass from this stool because Rose said to save our spots.

I lean back to look for her and catch a glance at her being chatty Kathy with some guy that looks twenty years older than her.

I see her flip out her business card as she kisses the back of it.

_Smooth Rose, Smooth._

You really couldn't help but stare at her.

For god sakes the woman had a t-shirt on that showed the assets as well was bajazzled up like a fucking disco ball with the name McCarthy across her back.

She swears she's going to marry that man one day.

But the one thing about my friend, she's never made me feel inferior.

I mean sure I've had guys come up to me and try to strike up a convo, but there is really nothing intelligible to say to these people.

They talk about baseball.

I don't know shit about it.

They talk about their favorite players.

Again, it's a foreign language to me.

They finally ask me why I am down here if I don't like baseball, and my simple answer was to shrug and hold up my beer.

I've had a few…or maybe ten.

I lost count after they were being bought for Rose and I.

When I finished one, another mysteriously showed up.

It was magical I tell you, magical.


	10. Chapter 10

_**E**_

After my game rituals it's time to kick off the opening day celebration.

Emmett told me not to be nervous, but today is the biggest game of my life.

Over forty-two thousand fans, shouting and cheering as we step into the back of the Ford trucks that are going to drive us around the infield.

From the breezeway I can hear the cheers erupt as the Anheuser Busch Clydesdale's make their way around the stadium.

Finally we start moving, listening to the announcer as team members are introduced.

I see the sunshine move it way up the truck that Emmett and I are sitting in.

We were the last ones to go from the team, and I hear the announcer state, "And tonight's starting pitcher, Edward Cullen."

And the crowd goes crazy.

I hear Emmett's name follow as I turn to look behind me and see him waving his hand like he's drowning in an ocean.

"Keep waving fuck face," Emmett yells at me.

I turn smile and wave.

The sea of red is absolutely crazy.

The screams are deafening as I hear the greats be announces as they are carted around with Fredbird.

As the trucks drop us off at the bullpen, it's time for Emmett and I to get to work.

"I want to see good stuff today Cullen." I hear Derek Lilliquist yell at me.

I nod and take my mark on the pitching mount.

Rotating my arm back and forth as Emmett nods at me and stretches the mask over his face.

His game face is totally on as well as mine.

I nod back and fire a ball to him.

It feels good.


	11. Chapter 11

_**B**_

We are slowly making our way down to our seats.

I'm feeling a little lopsy loopsy as we find out seats.

It's not our fault we had to wait in a huge line to get in, and the only thing concerning me at the moment is they made me throw my beer out at the gate.

Fucking beer snatchin' bitches.

I want beer and I want it now.

Rose wouldn't let me stop to get one stating that a vendor will walk by.

What the fuck, she wanted me to loosen up. When I finally do, she's denying me the goodness of the earth.

_I wonder if it's all natural? Ah, fuck it._

Finally being able to sit, I notice we are two rows behind the dugout.

Holy shit we are close.

I can smell them.

It smells like man funk in a way.

Yum!

Oh lord, I think I'm drunk.

"Ha…how kick ass are these fucking seats Bella?" Rose asks as she stands there taking in the atmosphere.

"They are superb Rose, where is the beer guy?" I say turning around in my seat.

I hear the announcer start to make his introductions of the players as they are driven around the ball field.

All of a sudden I hear Rose squeal and jump up and down.

"EMMETT MCARTHY," she yells, "You're a sexy piece of beef steak." Smiling ear to ear.

He turns to wave at her and he winks.

I think he heard her.

I mean when your screaming like a wild banshee, I'm pretty sure he has.

That's when I see the guy riding with him turned in our direction.

And I think I may actually enjoy myself.

Either that or it's the beer goggles.


	12. Chapter 12

_**E**_

My first three innings are what legends are made of.

Stan 'The Man' Musal.

Ozzie Smith.

Bob Gibson.

I've had three strike outs.

They haven't scored against us, which is a plus.

Now we are on to the bottom of the sixth, and the pressure is on.

I'm up to bat again, stepping out of the on deck circle.

The crowd goes nuts again when my name is announced.

My song is playing.

'_Down with the sickness.'_

I did my right foot in the back of the batter's box as I hold my arm up for time.

Taking my time making sure I feel comfortable.

A deep breathe in and I pull my right foot into the box.

I settle and concentrate swinging by bat in front of me, letting it settle for a moment before I pull it back as I wait for the pitch.

Watching the pitcher wind up and throw the ninety-five mile per hour down the pipe.

Noticing its outside, I pull back.

_Ball one._

Same steps as before, as I settle in the box.

A pitch.

A hit into right field.

It drops as I make my way to first base.

Emmett is up after me, and I hear the cheers for my hit mixed with the cheers for him.

I notice I hear the blonde again yelling.

I notice the brunette fist pumping like Arsenial Hall.

I turn as I smile and chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

_**B**_

This is the best game ever!

"Rose, how come you never told me about his spectacle before?" I say as I take a bite of my nachos.

Rose turns to me, quirks an eyebrow and steals one of my nachos.

Bitch!

'_Pretty girls…cold beer!'_

Hearing the beer man make an appearance makes me extremely happy.

I look down and notice that my beer is gone.

See…I was telling you. Whenever I'm out, the beer comers out of nowhere.

Rose gets us another two as I turn my attention back to the game.

A few of those thing later, you know the ones that swing the bat.

Batters – yes batters. That's what Rose called them anyways.

One of them scores.

I jump out and down yelling, "touchdown."

Rose yells at me saying it's a home run, not a touchdown. It earns me a few quirked looks from all directions.

So sue me, sorry. I'm not a sports activist! I don't know this shit!

"Rose, Rose!" I pull on her sleeve. "The cute one is up. You know the ball tosser." Turning back in the direction to the plate.

I know that one. Plate. Even though it doesn't look like a dinner plate, but who knows. Men invented this game. Sometimes I know they are not the brightest crayons in an assortment of a six-four count box.

He does his little thing when he gets up to bat, and it's so delicious.

He makes the color white look fantastic.

He ball is hit into that big open field and he advances the other people around the white bags while he makes it to the first one.

I don't know why where it came from, but Arsenial Hall just made a comeback people.

Everyone is pointing and laughing at me, but I refuse to give a shit.

Rose is all excited now that her little filet mignon is up to bat.

Unfortunately he strikes out, but I do get to see Mr. Hottie Pants take off his helmet and hands it to the little guy that collects the sticks, or well bats.

He looks up in my direction as he puts his hat on and I can't help but smile.

Don't ask me why, but I started clapping like a seal that just found a honey hole of fish.


	14. Chapter 14

_**E**_

I made it through the top of the seventh inning. Allowed only one hit, and struck out the side.

As we jog to the dugout, of course we hear the ladies from above us singing and dancing.

We are strategizing in the dugout as I slide my jacked over my right arm.

"How does the arm feel Cullen?" Coach asks.

"Good, real good. I haven't had to throw those many pitches this game." I say looking over at Emmett as the coach is looking at him for confirmation.

"Yeah, not a problem with wearing down. His curve and sinkers are still sticking." He says as he spits out some sunflower seeds.

All of a sudden we hear the crowd erupt and we look up to the billboard and we see the 'kiss cam' on the screen.

Everyone is the team is currently laughing as Emmett takes off toward the front of the dugout to hop up and stare in the direction that we know the camera is coming from.

There they are, the two girls that have peaked both Emmett and my interest the entire game.

They are seriously hammered as the blonde is kissing the brunette on the cheek.

She's got her finger in her nose looking right at the camera.

Oh my god.

Does she not care that forty thousand people are looking and laughing at her.

Well apparently not because she laughs and hugs the blonde as they move on to the next 'couple.'

Before too long and a really great four run rally, I'm on deck again, and the bases are loaded.

Stepping into the on deck circle, I place the weights on my bad and turn my body back and forth.

Before I know it, the ball is hit and another run scores.

Here goes nothing…


	15. Chapter 15

_**B**_

That kiss cam is a hoot.

I mean really, do they really think two girls are going to kiss for thousands of people?

Especially when there is so much testosterone in this joint.

Yeah, I don't think so.

So what does drunk Bella do?

I pick my nose.

Yep, it's a classic move for me.

Rose kisses my cheeks while I turn to hug her.

She's the bestest!

I love her. You know friend way, but I love her.

I guess they finally took the hint and moved along to some real love birdies.

.

.

.

I hear a piano playing as the hums of 'CHARGE' echo's through the stadium.

We are apparently in seventh quarter and I guess the Cardinals are taking charge of the game.

Rose says they are having a 'run rally.'

What the hell ever.

I think I need to stop drinking as soon as I finish this one.

_Thank you beer fairies._

This wouldn't have been as fun if I didn't have them.

Next thing I know there was action happening out there as I see the guys run around the bags and another one crosses the plate.

He's jogging back to the little rectangular thing we are sitting in front of.

"Yay! Another goal Rose. I think they are seriously kicking some ass." I yell as her as she rolls her eyes at me.

"Another run Bella. Another run. Not touchdown. Not

I hear, Cullen announced and my tunnel vision zooms in.

"Cheese and crackers Rose, he's got a nice ass." I say to her watching him saunter up to the plate.

First ball…strike.

Second ball…ball.

Third ball…ball.

Rose says something to me and I turn to ask her what it was.

I hear the crack of the bat.

Rose screams, "Bella watch…"

I turn only to come face to face with a white ball.

I couldn't move quickly enough as I feel a stabbing pain as I scream, "Cheese and crackers."

Everything goes black after that.


	16. Chapter 16

_**E**_

I see the replay on the screen.

_Oh my god._

I hear the crowd go quiet as I see medical professionals moving over toward their seats.

The blonde has her friends head in her lap while she's crying.

I look down at my broken bat and wondering what I did wrong.

The batboy comes to give me a new one and I take it from him and ask him if he heard anything.

He shakes his head no and moves back toward the dugout.

I'm seriously worried as the umpire resumes the game.

I end up striking out because I'm too worried about what's going on with the girl.

Two outs now as I pass by Emmett.

"Dude, I heard that shit crack." He says as makes his way up.

I shake my head as I see them move her onto a stretcher.

The blonde is crying following behind her best friend.

She turns to look at me as I am standing there trying to find out what's going on with her.

Her shoulders sag as she turns and rushes up the stairs.

I go down the stairs and put my helmet and bat away with the rest of my things.

I sit on the bench and with my head in my hands as Whitlock comes over to tell me that 'accidents happen.'

Well that was one hell of an accident.

Hell of a first game for your majors career huh?


	17. Chapter 17

_**B**_

I hear Rose's voice talking with a consistent beep noise.

Being pulled back from an extreme sleep I find that I'm not in my bed that I was dreaming about.

Instead I feel pain, all over my face.

"Bella! Oh my god, you're awake, thank baby Jesus." Rose rushes over to me.

_Oh my, what's wrong with my head? What's wrong with my face?_

I reach up and touch it and flinch back.

I feels huge.

All of a sudden I feel like I'm floating on a cloud.

I try to say I'm fine to Rose, but I know that it's not right.

"Wose, whaths wong wif ma." I try to say but unfortunately it doesn't come out correctly.

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm Dr. Black, I am the attending physician looking over you. It seems as if you had a little mishap with yourself and a baseball." He says as he looks down at his clipboard, "it looks as if you have some major bruising with busted blood vessels. Also, you may feel some swelling that is in the area of which the ball struck your face. We did a cat scan of the area of impact, and it looks to be that everything is intact and nothing seems significantly out of place." He says nodding at the same time.

I look to Rose and she's smiling, I guess trying to give me hope.

"How ba ish it?" I ask her.

"Not bad honey, not bad at all." She smiles weakly.

"I fwee like im sowned, Rose. Wha did shey gim ma." I ask her.

"Morphine to numb the pain sweets."

"Oh." Nodding.

"Wa…wa…wa…wa…wa…wa. You make ma fwee sho, wa...wa…wa…wa…wa" I start to sing because it's such a good song ya know, and I feel like this sucks and I'm in need of some personal entertainment.

There's a knock on the door.

"Wose, who ish it?" I ask her.


	18. Chapter 18

******Who's ready for them to meet?**

* * *

_**E**_

The remaining of the game was too rough.

I got pulled in the eighth inning, not because I was giving away hits, but coach felt the need not to push me too far my first outing out.

The crowd applauded my efforts as I make my way back to the dugout to sit with the rest of the team.

The trainer comes over to pack my shoulder in ice as I wrap myself up in my warm-up jacket.

I lean over, "Hey has anyone heard how the injured fan is?" I ask the trainer.

He shrugs and looks my way, "The medics said she passed out from the hit. You know that's just the body's way of protecting itself from the trauma. She was taken to Barnes Hospital where they are keeping her for observation overnight because of the blow to the face. I would believe she has a concussion at least." He says as he turns his attention back to the field.

Scenarios running through my head are unbelievable.

That hit could have killed her.

It could have totally messed up her face permanently.

I know it's not my fault…but the last time I seen her she was smiling and laughing.

.

.

.

The game is over, and of course we won, which is a blessing in disguise to the events that happened today.

Emmett and I take it upon ourselves after the game interviews and the press junket to make it over to Barnes and look her up.

Luckily, I had some connections at the ballpark and figured out her name.

Isabella Swan.

Walking up the information desk, I ask her and she directs me to the place we need to start heading.

Finding room five-o-two, I knock.

I know I have the correct room when I'm greeted with blondie.

More like greeted with her eyeballs first as they were popping out of her head.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Um...I'm the one who accidentally hit your friend with the foul ball and I..." I stutter thru my sentence as I'm cut off by murmuring and moaning it sounds like.

_"Wose, who ish it?"_

Blondie steps back to reveal a very broken looking Isabella.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Edward...um...Edward Cullen. I just wanted..." but I'm cut off again by the murmuring.

"Ow ma gaw, sewiouswy?" she says bright with bright eyes.

No matter how beaten or bruised, she looked beautiful.

* * *

I know I'm leaving you with a cliffy...but this mama is hungry and I always get my mama's day dinner the day before...

more later!

MUAH everyone!

And thank you soooo much for your reviews~

And maybe if I get enough pitch forks hurled at me...I may post during dinner! *winks*


	19. Chapter 19

_**B**_

Holy mother poopers of all undersea creatures, Mr. Nice ass is here.

In my room.

Looking like a fucking hot god, you know just not the permanently stone ones.

"Uh, yeah it's me. Like I said um…before. I'm Edward Cullen and I just stopped by with flowers for you to say…" he says but I totally had to cut him off and I had an ephiphany.

Mother humpin' Lionel Richie.

"Shu jush shame sho shay yurw sowwy. Shu jush shame sho show how much yu caw. Shu jush shame sho shay yu sowwy, and shu wean ish fwom sha bottow of shur hawt." I sing the best I can.

Cause damnit, I wanna sing.

I don't care.

I look horrible.

Whoa, what was that?

I look around the room and my eyes settle back on Edward.

Yep, I think I like baseball now because of him.

"Um…Bella. You just sang to Edward with our own little Bella-isms added in. You do notice what you did correct?" Rose whisper yells to me.

I nod my head frantically.

"I jush wanna shing, Wose." I say shrugging.

I look back to Edward and I see the piece of bacon that Rose is obsessed with.

"Bacown." I try to yell but it's a little hard when your face is the size of a fucking cantelope.

"Who?" Edward asks as he looks around.

I swirl my finger around and make him look at Emmett, who is currently laughing his ass off.

"T-bown, my Wose lowes you hawd core." I say trying to wink.

I think I did, but I'm not so sure.

Emmett is now cracking up at me, and I feel a little heartbroken.

I was trying to help my friend out, I guess it's a fail.

Rose tells me to shut up, and I push her away from me.

Edward looks at me like I'm crazy or that he's trying not to laugh at my face.

I haven't figured out yet.

I hear the beep of the machine and I know it's only a matter of time before I pass out again from the pain meds.

"Eward." I say looking right at him.

"Yeah, Isabella. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. You have no idea how horrible I feel about the situation. I didn't mean to, and I'm terribly sorry." He says rambling.

I wave my hands around trying to get him to stop and I find myself actually to god drooling.

I quickly but gently wipe it way.

"Ish okaw Eward. Shu dishint mewn to hit ma im sha fash wif shur bawsh." I say slowly feeling myself getting sleepy.

The tunes of Lady Gaga filling my thoughts, riding disco sticks.

I need some of this shit to go in a cup with a straw.

Yummy.


	20. Chapter 20

******First and foremost...Thank you all you lovelies for the Mother's Day wishes! MUAH! And to all you readers that are mommies...have a fantastic day! May you be blessed with diamonds and relaxation! Wait a minute...relaxation, being a mommy? That never happens! You know how it is! Mom's never get sick days! So take a sick day and enjoy it! You deserve it! MUAH HAPPY MOTHERS DAY YOU FANTASTIC WOMEN!**

**Second...your reviews are cracking me up! I love them and I sincerely appreciate them!  
**

**Third...I'm gonna try to post as much as I can today! IT WILL BE DONE! hahaha! As always thanks for reading, you my readers, are a class act and i hearts you all so much! To all the new readers, welcome!  
**

**Let's do this...dun dun dun du dun du...CHARGE!  
**

* * *

_**E**_

Seeing Isabella in this state is both sad and hilarious.

She's mumbling about disco sticks in her sleep and shit.

"Edward," Emmett says still laughing, "this is one crazy character."

The only thing I can do is nod and agree, but neither here nor there, she's still one of a kind.

"Hey you guys, would you mind staying here with her for a second while I run to the cafeteria and grab some coffee. I need to finish sobering up; since you know what happened didn't do it enough." Blondie asks, well I guess her name is Rose.

"Here I'll go with you." Emmett says as he leads Rose out.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Rose." She says sticking out her hand, "and she hates the name Isabella. She like Bella, just Bella."

I shake her hand and she follows Emmett out the door.

I'm standing here for what seems like eons.

I shuffle my way over the edge of her bed just staring at her.

Sitting in the chair that's behind her I take her hand in mine.

It's dainty.

Small.

Petite.

It fits perfectly in mine.

Listening to her breaths, I can't help but stare at her.

Sure her face looks like it's been met with the incredible hulk.

But I know what the real Bella looks like.

I can't help myself as I stand and lean over and kiss her on the other cheeks.

She moans.

I'm not sure if it's the good kind or from in pain, so I settle back down in my seat.

I hear more mumbling until my name falls from her lips.

It's…well honestly I have no words.

As soon as it happens, Rose comes back through the door with a very cheesy smiling Emmett behind her.

She takes in the scene around her and smiles brightly.

Rose turns and whispers in Em's ear about something that leaves him laughing.

"Well, I think we better go Edward." Emmett says looking at me with a grin of mischief.

I nod and stand up.

"Here's my number Rose, please call if Bella needs anything. Please tell her that I'm sorry again when she's in a better state of mind if you could." I say handing over a piece of paper to her.

She smiles and nods, "Thank you for coming. She may not remember it, but I will make sure she does."

And with that…we are out the door.

"Edward, man, that chick was fucking hilarious and crazy! I'm so glad I tagged along for this shit, Disco Stick." Emmett says laughing as we reach the elevators.


	21. Chapter 21

_**B**_

It's been two weeks since my faithful day at the ballpark.

I warned Rose that it was an accident waiting to happen.

Honestly.

She told me how Edward and Emmett came and seen me in the hospital after the accident.

Needless to say after she replayed the events to me, I was humiliated.

I've always had a fascination with Lionel Richie, but to sing that to Edward, bury me now.

Not only that, but to add my own lyrics to it.

I mean honestly can you blame me. The man dances on ceilings and shit.

Yeah, nuff said.

I'm not liable for what I do when I'm drinking. I even have my own 'Bella Clause' that is always in effect.

But top that with a little bit of Morphine, the contract is null and void.

I did have a very vivid dream about disco sticks though, and a very personal stick that belonged to the one and only Edward Cullen.

Too chicken shit to call him and thank him, I sent him a text message.

I mean he did leave his number with Rose at the hospital.

I thanked him for the flowers and for visiting me even though I was not in my right state of mind.

He said it was the least he could do, and if it made me feel any better that he broke his favorite bat in the process.

I'm not gonna lie, it did! He broke his bat as well as my face.

But the texting never stopped, it's continued sporadically.

_He's a busy guy tossing that ball and shit._

Speaking of my face, luckily nothing was broken.

The doctor said I must have one that's made of steel.

I laughed in his face and stated that my bones must have been used to the impact of all the years of clumsy abuse I gave it.

Rose has been a god send. I love her and she took care of me.

Took care of all my clients when I refused to meet with them because how unprofessional would it look sitting there with them with my face looking the way it did.

A knock on my door alerts me out of replaying events in my head.

Angela, our receptionist, pokes her head in.

"Bella, you have a package and flowers." She says walking in to put the assortment on my desk.

Pulling the card out of the flowers, I glance at it and it drops to the floor.

No way!


	22. Chapter 22

_**E**_

Sending those flowers, I couldn't help myself.

I wanted to see her again, you know without the puffy bruised face.

I mean, it wouldn't matter to me.

We were back in town for a home game, and I wanted to come back and watch me play.

And sit where she was safe.

In a box, with my parents.

She wouldn't know, but she wouldn't have to right.

Safe around my parents…maybe I need to rethink this.

I've talked to my mom about it, and she even laughed as I recounted the story to her.

Dad, on the other hand took a different account to it.

She started with his mumbo jumbo being a doctor and stuff.

Stating that she's a lucky girl without having permanent damage.

Like I didn't know that.

Luckily for me though, Emmett has been talking with Rose non-stop since that day.

I found out where Bella worked, and she happens to own her own business with Rose.

Needless to say, I was impressed. She was young and had a great head on her shoulders.

Walking into the floral shop, I asked the lady to put together a huge arrangement of bright colorful flowers.

Because Bella was bright and I know she would like up a room.

She nodded and handed me a card to write my message out on.

I tapped the pen to my chin a few times before I could come up with something witty.

Bella was the same way.

_Bella,_

_These flowers remind me of you._

_Please accept these gifts and also_

_Accept the tickets that I have enclosed._

_I promise from where you will be sitting,_

_You are safe from getting hit with anymore_

_Of my balls. Ha ha!_

_Yours truly, _

_Edward Cullen._

I placed the card back in the envelope and handed the lady the box I wish to be sent with it.

After giving the lady the address, I stated that these needed to be sent today.

I hope she enjoys the package.

My mom worked extremely hard to make it special.


	23. Chapter 23

_**B**_

Rushing into Rose's office, I throw the card at her.

It was kind of hard carrying a shit ton of flowers and a box.

She looks at me with a smirk on her face, all knowing.

_Bitch._

She slides the card out of the envelope and reads it instantly laughing.

"He said he wouldn't hit me with anymore of his balls Rose. That's mean. He's making fun of me. It wasn't my fault that ball came out of nowhere." I say looking down at the ground.

"I personally think it's a sweet gesture." She says as I look back up at her.

Looking around her office, I see it's filled with flowers also.

"What's all this?" I ask her.

"Emmett." She says shrugging.

I smile at her.

"He also sent me some steaks and bacon," she laughs.

I laugh too replaying the story she told me of me calling him bacon and a t-bone steak.

"So what do I do Rose?"

"Well did you open the box?" she asks as my phone chirps in my pocket.

I shake my head as I place the flowers and box on her desk and I pull it out.

A text from him.

I smile as I read it.

_-Did you get anything this morning? _

-Yes, thank you, it was not needed but thank you.

_-Did you open the box?_

-Not yet.

I can't help but smile.

_-Open it please. You're killing me smalls. ;)_

-BRB…

_-…waits impatiently. :)_

Walking over to Rose's desk I grab the box and I open it slowly.

I pull out the envelope and I notice there is a ticket in there to the ball game tonight.

Super…

I then notice the other gift waiting underneath the tissue paper.

I pull it back and I notice it's a Cardinals shirt.

I take the shirt out and notice that it's covered with tiny crystals.

On the back it's his name and his number, also decked out in crystals.

_Swoon._

Picking back up my phone I type out a reply.

-I didn't know you knew how to bedazzle. I didn't know men kept those around. ;)


	24. Chapter 24

_**E**_

"Emmett, what the fuck is bedazzling?" I ask him dumbfounded.

"Eddie, you know it's those machine's that you put the jewel in and press it down and sha-bam…you gots bling." He says as he exits the car.

Nodding, not really understanding I type back a reply to Bella.

-Yeah, no sorry. My mom made it for me to give to you. Do you like it?

_-Why Edward Cullen. Are you trying to seduce me with your charming crystals plastered all over this shirt? ;)_

-Ha Ha Bella. Will you come to the game tonight? I'm pitching and I really want to make up for the other one. You're first ballgame experience was one for the record books. I want to redeem myself.

Redeem myself is an understatement.

Even through texts, she intrigues me.

I like her.

Witty.

Fun.

Beautiful…the list could travel the great fucking wall of China.

I mean Emmett's already gave Rose the other ticket so Bella wouldn't be alone.

I wonder if Rose has told her.

-Rose will be there too.

Hoping she accepts knowing this bit of information.

_-Okay Mr. Cullen you sly cat you…I accept. Only because your mother took the time to make me a shirt, and I feel the need to thank her properly for doing your dirty work._

Oh she will be able to thank her. She'll be sitting next to her.

Not that she knows and knowing Bella, it may be eventful.

-No need Bella. She was happy to do it. If you want you can meet her today and ask her. I'm sure she would appreciate the thank you.

_-See you tonight Edward, I have to get back to work. Thank you for the shirt, ticket and the flowers. They are beautiful. Good luck tonight. _

I had to refrain from typing back _just like you._

Walking into the stadium with a smile on my face.


	25. Chapter 25

_**B**_

Sitting in Rose's car, I'm getting a little nervous.

My face is almost healed, but not completely.

"You'll be fine sweets! We will be covered by glass. I swear to you, nothing will happen today." She says as she steps out of the car.

I follow her as we make our way into the stadium.

"Plus, we will have free food and free drinks! Yay for happy Bella to come out to play," she says as she hands the tickets to the guy.

I nod as we make our way thru the gates and up the two flights of escalators to the box seats.

The lady checks them and directs us where to go.

Thanking her, we find out seats easily.

Noticing we are not the only ones in this box, I tend to get a little nervous.

These people do not know the 'Bella Clause.'

I finally settle down as someone comes and offers us drinks. We take them gladly as Rose and I talk before the game is underway.

Looking to my right, I see a beautiful lady sitting with an extra handsome man.

She's looking at me with a smile on her face. As if I notice someone staring at me, Rose and I turn to wave and smile back. For some reason her smile brightens and I guess she thought this was an invitation to come over and have a chit chat with us.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" She asks us as she sits down in between us like life-long friends.

I look to Rose and she shrugs.


	26. Chapter 26

It has been brought to my attention by a wise and noble seed that in fact...and I should have known this (Epic fail on my part) that Lionel Richie did not sing...I just called to say I love you. It was Stevie Wonder. So...let's all play along and be like Jamie Foxx and instead of blaming it on the Alcohol...we are going to blame it on the Morphine...ee..ee.e...

hahaha! Muah you're fantastic! Lets keep going shall we!

* * *

_**B**_

After chatting with this lady for the first couple innings, she's a sweet pea.

She asks about my face, and I tell her it's fine.

Rose doesn't add too much to the conversation except for when the funny parts that she tries to entail.

Nobody needs to know about the debauchery of that day, but Rose has other ideas.

I guess the beer fairies make their way back to me again.

_Beer...beer...the best of the brute,_

_the more you drink, the more your a hoot.  
_

I'm beginning they live in this stadium and can see me coming from a mile away.

Because these are delicious today. Not better than two weeks ago but still refreshing.

Esme, as this chicka wants to be called, asks about my shirt and where she could get one.

I chuckle, "See that man standing on that mount thingy?" I point down there to the field as she nods.

"Well his fantastic, loving mother made it for me. I mean look at this shirt! It's been bedazzled by tinkerbell or something! I am in love with it! I mean first of all, it's so sweet to have his mom make something for me…I really need to thank her for it. When I was little, I had one of those machines and I bedazzled the shit out of my dad's underwear. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy with me..." I couldn't help myself as I jump up as Edward strikes out another hitter.

I first do the running man, because he's on fire. I lost count how many of those hitters he's sent packing back to the rectangular thing.

I turn back to Esme, "did you see that?" I ask her. I notice she's putting her phone in her lap as she nods at me.

Turning back around I feel the need to dance and sing.

"He's too legit. Too legit to quit. HEY HEY! Too legit…" I start doing the M.C. hammer dance stutter stepping thru the box.

I hear Rose laugh at me as well as a manly one at that.

Not feeling embarrassed I turn saying, "he's cooking with Crisco folks."

Noticing this Esme chick typing out something on her phone laughing, she really needs to be paying attention to this game because they are kicking some bears ass or wait, some Cubs ass.

Awe baby Cubs, they are so cute!

Finally taking my seat I grab my beer.

This game is defiantly better than the last.

* * *

You all could come join me on FB if you would like...my name is Mandi Niko...

Is anyone else reading the other drabbles in the war? They are fantastic!


	27. Chapter 27

_**E**_

That was the game of my life.

Even though I was pulled in the seventh inning, we shut them out.

I honest to God pitched a two hit game.

Leaving the mound to sit in the dugout, my thoughts left the game.

We pulled out winning the game.

On our way back to the locker room I was confronted by the standard post-game interviews and reporters basically catching you in your skivvies wanting to talk about what pitches were working and ones that weren't.

Asking about the four RBI's and one homerun, I give them the best answers I can come up with.

Finally when everything calms down, I grab my clothes and get dressed.

Checking my phone, I see my messages light blinking.

Clicking on it, I notice it's a text from my mom.

Opening it, I see it's a video.

Of Bella.

Dancing like MC Hammer on a good day.

I laugh because I've never seen anything like her.

After I watch the video, I notice there is a message attached to it.

_She is amazing and quite a funny person too. Invite her. – Mom_

I smile and type out a quick one to Bella.

-Did you enjoy the game?

I wait for what seems like an eternity for her to answer.

My phone finally beeps with a response.

_-Abso-freakin-lutley u did greeeaaat tonight Edward._

-Thank you! Can I see you tonight?

_-you want to see me? _

-Absolutely, please meet me at Patty O's.

_-Okay, will do w r across the street. Ill tell Rose._

-see u in a minute.

_-mmmuuuaaahhhh._

Woah! She just kissed me via text message.

I hurry and thrown my stuff in my bad and run out the locker room.

Quickly walking down the street, I find the bar and quickly locate my parents inside.

Waving and congratulating me even though my dad still says the Cubs should have one.

Underneath his sports coat is a Cubs shirt.

I laugh at him because well my dad is just ridiculous.

I can hear her before I see her.

I turn around and she sees me.

I smile and wave but her smile falters.

I follow her eyes as I look to my mom and dad.

And they are doing the MC Hammer dance she was doing on the video my mom sent me.

"Bella," I say to her when I turn back around to look at her but she's slowly backing away from me towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

_****_**Forgive me! OKAY...we will FINISH tonight! PROMISE!  
**

**my dryer broke and I had to go to my sisters house to finish it. I know FAIL!  
**

**I'm so sorry to keep you waiting.  
**

**MUAH! loves you all and thanks for sticking with me!  
**

* * *

_**B**_

Do you ever have those moments in your life where you could take back.

In a heartbeat?

In a minute?

In a split-second?

That's me at this moment.

Seeing Edward standing there in this bar, I was happy.

So happy that he wanted to see me.

Texted me after his game.

It made me feel like the was thinking about me after one of the greatest moments that he could ever come across and he wanted to share it with me.

Crazy, fucked up me.

Then the realization hit when I seen the two people standing beside him.

Well not standing beside him, but rather dancing like I was in that box.

I'm not gonna lie, it made me kinda laugh on the inside, but still.

Humiliation.

Putting two and two together, I had to remove myself from the situation.

It's his parents, and I made a complete fool of myself.

'Bella Clause' be damned.

I look at Rose and her eyes are the same as mine.

Backing up towards the door, I try to make a break for it.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar voice shout over the crowd but it does nothing but shoot me further away.

I make it to the door and scurry down the sidewalk. I'm not even looking to see where I'm headed but I do manage to find an alley way.

I know it's not safe, but to me it's safer than being in a room with his parents.

Drunk.

Me, Bella Swan, drunk around the two people that are his world.

"Bella, where are you?" I hear Edward shout again and this time I hear the heavy footsteps getting louder.

I remember as a child, if I couldn't see them, they couldn't see me.

I close my eyes tightly thinking it would make everything go away.

But it doesn't, it makes everything dizzy.

Until I hear someone's breathing standing right in front of me and two strong hands envelope my arms.

"Bella…" he exhales as a sign of relief.


	29. Chapter 29

_**E**_

As I'm running down the sidewalks, I'm greeted with people telling me what a great game I had.

I nod at them as I pass by.

Not wanting to be rude, but I have more pressing matters at the moment.

The look in her eyes when she busted through the door, was not the happy go lucky girl that I had seen previously or from that video my mom sent me.

Yes, I should have told her, but I can't take it back now.

Rounding a corner, and onto another sidewalk, I slow down.

Thinking there is no hope, I pull out my phone.

I know she won't answer, but I try anyways.

It rings until it goes to voicemail.

"Bella, where are you?" It's the only words I can even fathom right now.

As I start to walk back, I chance to look to my left.

She's right there.

I stop and stare as I see her eyes crushed tightly together.

My feet carry me as my body seems to be numb.

Walking up to her, I can't help myself as I slide my hands on her arms, standing closely to her.

"Bella…" I breathe out as I'm astounded that I found her.

I pull back and look at her as I see her open those beautiful eyes of hers.

They are a wicked shade of green and brown.

Mesmerizing.

"Why did you run?" I ask her as she shakes her head and looks in the opposite direction.

I see that her face isn't completely healed.

I gently bring my head up to turn her head back to face me.

"Bella, please. Why did you run away from me? I thought you wanted to see me?" I ask her as I see her eyes well up with unshed tears.

"Your parents are here Edward. I sat in that box with your parents all evening. They sat there and watched me make a fool out of myself. I mean, I know I have the 'Bella Clause' and shit, but not everyone knows about that. I mean I had another epiphany to dance like MC Hammer when you kept making those hitter guys go sit down in their rectangular box thingy. I apparently told your mother about the shirt that she made me and how I needed to thank her and blah blah blah. I mean I'm extremely fucking embarrassed Edward Cullen and you did that to me. I mean a little heads up would have been…" I cut her off and kiss her as I couldn't take her ramblings anymore.

I kiss her.

In an alley way.

In downtown Saint Louis.

I kiss her and it's like nothing I've ever felt before.

Hesitant at first, but growing needy as I feel her grab the collar of my shirt and pull me closer to her.

I never want it to end until I hear a throat clearing behind me.


	30. Chapter 30

_**B**_

After all my blabbering like a kid on crack, Edward kissed me.

Like I've dreamed about.

Like I've twiddled my clit too many times to count.

It's happening.

It's good, like oh so good. His lips are something to write porns about.

I feel him pull back away from me.

I open my eyes and follow his to see what's so mother fucking important at this time.

I finally see Rose and Emmett standing there.

Emmett is chuckling to himself while Rose is looking at Edward with some scrowl.

She's a mama wilder beast when she wants to be.

But right now, I don't need one and they need to scurry off like roaches that have just had the lights turned on their asses.

I was kissing a man's lips for god sakes people.

I start to hum that damn song that always gets stuck in my head for days at a time, but I can never tune it out.

You know…_kiss me…beneath the milky twilight…blah blah whatever._

"Why didn't you tell us Edward?" Rose asks him, not hateful but feeling a little hurt too.

"Honestly?" he asks looking between the two of us, "I didn't want to freak you out. I wanted to make up the last experience you had at a game and not get hit in the face with one of my flying balls. My parents came in from Chicago and I asked them and my mom said she would have loved to meet you. I really, really like you Bella and I wanted you to come today. I wanted you to see me play and be safe doing it." He says looking down at his shoes but his hand never staying still as it rubs circles on mine.

"You still should have said something." I say in a timid voice, "I mean for god sakes I told your mother that I bedazzled my dad's underwear. I mean cheese and crackers Edward. They just did my hammer dance in the bar. They hate me."

"Well…" Rose pipes in but Emmett cuts her off. "You did the hammer dance in front of the rents. Oh Jesus, please tell me someone has that on video." He asks the little mini group.

"If I let you see it, will you two walk away so I can finish talking to Bella?" he asks as Emmett nods enthusiastically.

Edward pulls out his phone and hands it to Emmett while he scurries off with Rose.

"Now, where were we?" He asks as he gently pulls my face back to his.

Heaven I tell you…Heaven.


	31. Chapter 31

_**E**_

Pulling back away from her was hard to do, but I didn't want to make her feel like some cheap hooker looking for a good time.

I kiss her one, twice and three times for good measure and I envelope her in a hug.

I feel her smell my shirt and it makes me smile, because I'm doing the same thing to her hair.

"Bella…" I ask her to get her attention.

"Hmmm, yeah what's up?" she asks as she pulls back to look up at me.

I know this is going to seem foolish, but I gotta do it.

"Can we go back to the bar, I don't want to leave my parents hanging." I ask her quickly, "I will understand, but I can't do that to them…" she cuts me off with her tiny little finger.

I can't help but kiss it.

She simply nods and starts walking.

I rush to catch up to her, as I do my hand swoops down and I latch on to hers.

She looks up at me smiling and I smile back.

It's easy.

It's nice.

It's simple.

It's good.

Before we get to the bar, I have to ask her one more question, "Bella, I want to take you out, like on a real date. I want to get to know you. I want to know the quirks the in's and the out's. Would you like, to you know, go on a date with me?" I ask her and I feel like I'm in fucking high school again.

She nods at me jumping into my arms.

I laugh and hug her back kissing her cheek.

Her smile can illuminate a room as we walk back through the bar doors.

I spot our group and they are all looking at us smiling.

All of a sudden all four of them break out singing and doing the hand signs, "You're both too legit, too legit it quit." Rose yelling the 'Hey hey' part.

She looks down at her feet as I move my finger to bring her chin back up.

I shake my head at her letting her know there's nothing to be embarrassed about.

My mom rushes up to her and hugs the holy living shit out of her. I think she's whispering in her ear about something but it doesn't matter.

Bella smiles as my mom lets her go.

My dad yells, "shot time." And everything falls right into place.


	32. Chapter 32

_**B**_

…_Three weeks later…_

I've been talking to Edward non-stop for the past couple of weeks.

He's been busy with baseball and if we get the chance to see each other in the meantime, it makes it that much sweeter.

Would I enjoy seeing him all time?

Sure, but it seems that when we finally do get alone time, bit makes it that much better.

Edward is in town for a, what do that call that, um…a series. That's right a five game series and he has the night off tonight since the game was this afternoon.

Did I watch, of course, but it wasn't as exciting because he didn't pitch today.

Oh well, that means he won't be too exhausted for later.

"Bella, get your crazy ass in here!" Rose yells from my bathroom.

Skipping to the bathroom, I've talked Rose into helping do something that will sure gain a laugh from Edward.

No, we haven't done the dirty.

We've made out.

He's felt the ta-ta's.

I've felt the man meat.

But that's about all.

I've been to his place and vice versa.

"You seriously wanna do this Bella?" she asks looking at the packaging.

"Yup, sure do. I mean it's fucking bedazzling for your vagina. I mean this is how we got to where we are today. All because of his mom's bedazzled t-shirt that she made me." I say certainly.

"Are you sure it's not because of the hammer dance, which by the way has more than a couple hundred thousand hits on YouTube." She says laughing.

"Just Vajazzle my shit bitch." I say pulling my pants down to the southern hemisphere, "I've already done the dirty work, now make it shine!" I say looking at her.

"I can't believe I'm this close to your woman skillet." She says laughing.

After about five minutes we are done and I've finished getting ready for tonight.

Before too long, I have an extremely handsome Edward at my door in nothing but some blue jeans, a tight t-shirt on and fuck me hair.

_Oh yeah, it's gonna be even more fuck me hair after I get done with you tonight._

"Ready babe?" he asks.

"Yup, are you?" I ask him quirking an eyebrow.


	33. Chapter 33

_**E**_

Dating Bella never gets boring.

I miss her when I'm away, but I'm glad she understands.

I mean I would love to be with her all the time, but it can't happen that way.

So tonight, it's really nothing new.

We haven't done anything; you know laying the pipe and shit, so I'm hoping my little man will get to feel the heat.

Picking Bella up, she looks sinful.

Tight jeans, her favorite chucks and a deep v-neck shirt tied to one side.

Simple and sexy.

Just the way I like it.

We are just headed back to my place for pizza and beer.

Maybe watch a movie.

Maybe turn on a little Marvin Gaye.

We finally arrive back at my apartment, and were devouring the pizza and beer, finishing the movie we began watching the last time we were here.

Next thing I know, I'm kiss her madly.

I think I love her, but I don't want to say it unless I'm positive.

I also don't want to scare her off.

"Edward, bedroom…neow!" she says in my ear and I'm more than happy to comply.

I've been waiting to go Bella's pace for almost a month now.

_Come to daddy._

Not wasting anytime, I lay her on my bed as she sits up and pulls my shirt off and working my jeans quickly.

I do the same with her shirt and pulling her jeans on leaving her in her dainty little panties. I mean should women call them underwear?

Back to the subject I know.

I can smell how turned on she is just by stepping closer to her.

I run my hands up her thighs loving the way her skin feels beneath my fingertips, as I continue them up over her stomach.

Hearing breathy moans from her, I know I'm doing something right.

As I start to slide back down, hooking my fingers in her underwear…I feel Bella move up onto her elbows.

Maybe she wants to watch.

I smile up at her as I take the tops of her panties and pull them slowly off with my teeth.

When I get back up to her pussy, I look up at her and see her biting her lip.

"What's wrong Bella? Do you not want to or something?" I whisper as she shakes her head never taking her eyes off of my face.

"It's like you're glowing Edward." She says smiling, and right as I am about to ask her what the hell she's talking about, I look down and notice a bunch of crystal shit.

"Bella, what the hell is…did you fucking bedazzle you cooter?" I ask her as she just laughs.

"It's fucking vajazzling, Edward. I vajazzled my va-jay-jay for ya! I made it all pretty and shit." She says smiling proudly.

"It's what brought us together Edward. The Dazzling. Va-jazzling…Be-dazzling. All the big moments have to do with it. Our life is about dazzles."

I can't help but blurt out the next words that register in my mind.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**sniffles...the next chapter will be the last one.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**B**_

Holy poopers, Edward just said he loved me.

Do I say it back?

"I love you too, Edward." I can't help but smile.

He gives me the biggest grin back and kisses the ever living shit out of me.

Tongues moving rapidly over each other.

I can't help but try to get my body closer to his.

Hands in my hair tugging and gripping me like they are afraid that I am going to go away.

_I'm not going anywhere baby._

Edward releases my mouth as I feel his hand move around to my face and hold me with his fingers still in my hair as his thumbs are rubbing my cheeks as his kisses move quick but steady down my throat.

Moving to my shoulder and down the front.

I pull him back up to me by his hair.

He looks at me confused, "no time tonight. We have all the time in the world for all that other stuff. I want the thing I have been dreaming about and wanting for a while now." I say smiling at him.

As if he understands, he kisses me again and takes his boxers off.

We lay there staring at each other for a minute or two before he pushes himself up and grabs my knees and bring them to his chest.

"I love you Bella." He says as he's about to stick it into the mother ship.

Oh wait a minute. Mother fuck! Why do these always happen at the worst time?

Fucking Meatloaf.

"Edward." I say and he looks at me like I've lost my mind.

I can't help it, there's no shut off valve.

"_STOP RIGHT THERE…I gotta know right now! Before we go any further, do you love me? Do love me forever? Do you need me, will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life, will you take me away? Will you make me your wife, I gotta know right now; before we go any further…do you love? Will you love me forever?" _

Yes, I sang to him with all of my heart and soul and now I have a boyfriend that is laughing hysterically on the bed.

We eventually did do the nasty that night, twice actually.

He told me that it was like fucking a disco ball while I told him; I've never seen a dick glitter in the moonlight.

He stated that I was the luckiest strike that he ever had, and I told him, I'm glad he struck out, just not with me.

If you think I am going to tell you how he teased me and made me beg, well he didn't. It was sweet, while the other times were pure animalistic the others.

Walking up in Edward's arms for the first time was something that was something more.

I wanted something more, always more with Edward.

This was something we would defiantly tell our kids about.

Wait a minute…kids?

The End.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! I appreciate it! MUAH! lots of love! I have enjoyed the ride and I heart my drunk ass Bella with a passion.**

**If you want...I could continue this story *taps fingers to chin*...maybe if you let me know if i should.  
**

**LOTS OF LOVE twiddler  
**


	35. Nomination

Hello again everyone!

This isn't a new chapter, but I'm really stoked to say that this story – Lucky Strike – was nominated for a Humor Award in the Emerging Swan Awards.

It's such an honor to be nominated along some of the great authors over there.

So if you have time, head over there and vote. Voting ends on September 21st.

emergingswanawards . blogspot (you know what to do)

Thanks to all of you have read and reviewed this story!

Also, thank you for whoever nominated this story for the Humor Award. Lots of love sending your way!

Sooo…without further ado – head over there and bedazzle the hell out of the site with your votes!

MUAH! XOXOXOXO and leg humps!

Twiddler83


End file.
